Naruto et Sasuke dans: Roméo et Julio
by Gabibi-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha est un jeune lycéen de seize ans. Son rêve est de devenir chanteur. Lui et son partenaire de scène, Naruto, vont se plonger dans la peau de Roméo et...Julio. Grâce à cette comédie musicale que le lycée organise, son rêve pourrait bien se réaliser. Mais le conflit entre son père et lui pourrait bien apporter des problèmes. suke]
1. Prologue

**Bonjour/Bonsoir à tous, cher petit lecteur !**

**J'ai décidé de réécrire ma fiction "**_Roméo et Julio_**" car je trouve qu'elle fait un peu "brouillon". Celle-ci s'appellera: "**_Naruto et Sasuke dans: "Roméo et Julio"_**" et reprendra donc la base de la fiction, mais sera sans aucun doute, plus complète et des chapitres surement plus long. Je vais garder bien évidemment les passages les plus intéressant comme l'improvisation de Sasuke, Naruto et Suigetsu ou encore les disputes et autres. En espérant que cette réecriture vous plaise à tous ! J'attend vos commentaires avec impatience ! **

**Bisous ! **

* * *

><p>Prologue :<p>

Comme dans chaque histoire, il faut commencer par : « Il était une fois... ». Et bien...je ne vais pas faire comme chaque histoire parce que je suis Sasuke Uchiha et je ne fais rien comme tout le monde donc...

Bonjour –la politesse !-, je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha. J'ai vingt-trois ans et je vie dans un petit appartement miteux mais douillet au centre de ma ville natal, Konoha. Je suis le fils du premier ministre, Fugaku Uchiha, enfin...ça...c'était avant ! Avant qu'il ne me retire tout mon héritage, ne me renie et m'ait viré du manoir familiale à seize ! Et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour une simple orientation sexuelle ! Je pense que vous l'aurez compris...Je suis gay. Et fier de l'être ! Par ailleurs, je ne porte plus le nom d'Uchiha mais d'Uzumaki !

Au jour d'aujourd'hui, je suis caissier dans la supérette de mon quartier ! C'est génial vous ne trouvez pas ? Moi ce n'est pas pour me déplaire ! Je rencontre des tonnes de personnes ! Des noirs, des blancs, des asiatique –normal je dirais !- des vieux, des jeunes, des mamans, des enfants, des gays, des lesbiennes, des bi, des handicapé, des bourrés aussi et souvent des touristes ! Bref ! Avec tout ça, mes journées en caisse ne peuvent qu'être comiques, surtout quand les racailles du quartier essaient de passer en douce avec des bouteilles d'alcool et des capotes et que par mal chance j'ai vus et que pour ne pas perdre d'argent, je préviens le vigile –grand, baraqué et...On dirait un ancien boxer- qui vient et les emmène avec lui dans son bureau pour les « torturé » !

Le « pourquoi du comment ? » je me suis retrouvé à faire ça ? À être déshérité ? Renier par mon père qui me considère plus comme un inconnu que son propre fils ?...Comme je l'ai dit, je suis gay ! Il n'est pas homophobe sinon il n'aurait pas voté pour le mariage homosexuel, non ! Il est homophobe de son fils ! Un père est censé vouloir le bonheur de ses enfants vous ne pensé pas ? Moi je le pense mais mon père, lui, était trop plongé dans ses idées pour mon avenir ! Je n'ai pas fait ce qu'il aurait voulu que je fasse et que sois ! Il voulait que je sois un homme d'affaire important, respecté et populaire et que j'ai une famille avec la pouffe qu'il m'aurait choisi. Je ne voyais pas du tout les choses de la même façon.

Moi je voulais devenir chanteur. C'était mon rêve. Je voulais être libre de mes choix. Pouvoir chanter ma joie, ma tristesse, mon amour, mes emmerdes et ma liberté. Mais en un soir, il y a huit ans de ça, toutes mes chances ce sont effondrés. En un soir, j'avais perdu ma famille, mes rêves et ma maison. Bien évidemment, il y a une chose que mon père n'avait pas pu me retirer en un soir. Le nom que je portais déjà depuis une semaine avant « le soir ». Le nom d'Uzumaki, le nom de l'homme que j'aime, celui qui m'avait sorti de ma profonde solitude et de ma souffrance. Le nom de celui qui m'avait donné une deuxième chance de vivre. Le nom de l'homme à qui j'ai dit « oui » il y a huit ans devant le prêtre. L'homme que j'aime plus que tout au monde, mon amour, mon chouchou, mon Naruto.

Je raconte tout ça mais vous ne comprenez, sûrement, rien donc ouvrez bien vos yeux et lisez l'histoire de deux hommes qu'on appelait au lycée, Roméo et Julio…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1:

Je me tiens debout devant les grandes grilles, regardant au loin, cacher derrière les arbres hauts de plusieurs mètres, l'établissement en brique blanche qui sera mon lieu d'emprisonnement pour les trois prochaines années à venir. Aujourd'hui je fais ma rentrée en seconde générale. Je dois avouer que je flippe un peu. Nouvel environnement, qui m'a l'air cool. Par rapport au collège, nous ne sommes pas dans une structure uniquement en béton et en contre plaquer. Le lycée est le manoir d'une ancienne famille. Il a été quasiment abandonné mais racheter pour en faire un lycée. Un lycée en pleine nature. On ne peut pas rêvé mieux. Nouveaux profs, qui j'espère seront plus qualifiés que les incapable qui se dise être prof alors qu'ils n'ont à peine vingt piges. Nouvelles règles. Ça, on ne peut pas y échapper. Nouveau climat. Mon dieu, fait que les lycéens soient plus mature, que les filles ne pensent pas qu'à courir après les garçons ou parler maquillage et que les mecs on le cerveau au bon endroit et pas quelque étage plus bas du corps. Mais je n'aime pas trop le changement. Ça me stresse un peu. Mais ce qui m'angoisse vraiment, c'est de me retrouver seul. Depuis la maternelle je suis avec mes deux meilleurs amis dans la même classe et je crains que la troisième était notre dernière fois ensemble. Je soupire doucement pour essayer de me détendre et me tourne en entendant une voix grave et masculine, m'appeler. Une sueur froide passe en croisant le regard sombre de mon père. Je soutiens son regard difficilement et déglutit doucement.

-Oui père ?

-Passe une bonne journée, et pas de bêtise.

Il remonte sa vitre, redémarre la voiture noire et sort du parking. Je regarde la voiture disparaitre au coin de la rue et me détend légèrement, reprenant une couleur moins pâle. Et bien…Jamais je n'aurais pensé que me faire emmener par mon père à la rentrée, serait une épreuve psychologique de très haut niveau. Mais bon. Au moins il a fait l'effort de m'emmener… Parce que ma mère lui a demandé. Je me tourne en entendant des bruits de pas et souris en coin en voyant arrivé un de mes deux meilleurs amis, Hoozuki Suigetsu. Il avance lentement, les mains dans les poches en regardant les grandes grilles devant nous. Il pose sa main au-dessus des yeux pour les cacher du soleil et s'arrête à côté de moi en regardant tout en haut.

-T'as vu ça Sasuke ?...Les grilles font la taille d'un géant…

-Tu as déjà vu un géant ?

-Oui…Dans un rêve que j'ai fait il y a deux jours…

-Comme la belle au bois dormant qui rêve de son prince ? Dis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

-C'est exactement ç-… Il se stop dans sa phrase et tourne lentement la tête vers moi. T'es pas en train de me comparer à une princesse Disney j'espère ?...

J'hausse les épaules avec un petit sourire en coin.

-C'est pas grave si ton prince charment est un géant de plus de trois mètre. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. Tu seras toujours mon pote, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Merci Sasuke ! Dit en posant une main sur le cœur, l'air touché par ce que j'ai dit.

Je souris légèrement. Je me demande parfois comment on fait pour en arriver à des choses pareilles. La folie, peut-être.

-Aller ! Allons affronter ce lycée et gagnons la bataille de l'ennui du premier jour !

-Toi t'as passé ta journée entière hier à jouer à Word of Warcraft.

-Non…pas du tout ! Dit-il avec un air innocent.

Mon ami sourit et avance. Je le suis dans la grande allée, bordée par de grands arbres millénaires qui montent sur plusieurs mètres et dont le feuillage verdoyant frémit au contact de la légère brise qui vient nous rafraîchir. Des petits lampadaires sont plantés dans l'herbe, le long du chemin servant sûrement à l'éclairer en hiver. Au bout de celui-ci j'aperçois enfin, plus nettement, le bâtiment. Il monte sur deux étages -sur lesquels de grandes fenêtres s'étalent sur la longueur- fabriquer en grosse pierre beige, recouvert d'un toit plat.

Suigetsu pousse sur la porte et se retrouve bloquer. Il recommence plusieurs fois et grogne : « sale porte de merde ! ». Je le regarde, blaser, le pousse et tire la porte. Il regarde autour de lui voir s'il n'y a personne puis passe devant moi en grognant une nouvelle fois : « Oui bon ça va hein ! ». Je ricane et entre à sa suite. Directement en face de nous, se trouve trois grand tableau sur pied sur lesquelles sont accrocher les feuilles pour les classes, un plus petit se tient à coté avec marquer que les secondes doivent se rendre dans la cour. Suigetsu croise les bras et grogne pour la troisième fois. Il est de mauvaise humeur on dirait !

-Ils sont mignon eux ! Comment on sait où elle est la cour ?!

-Peut-être parce que ça parait évident puisqu'il n'y a qu'une seule porte vitré qui mène à l'extérieur.

Un autre grognement passe entre ses lèvres. Je lève les yeux au ciel et sort dans la cour. Beaucoup d'élèves sont regroupé au centre. Mais quand je dis beaucoup c'est : BEAUCOUP. Nous passons entre les personnes, cherchant en même temps notre ami et saluant au passage, d'autres mecs qu'on connaissait. Je finis par l'apercevoir, assis sur un banc à l'écart du bruit, près d'un bâtiment plus neuf que les autres. Shikamaru Nara, mon deuxième meilleur ami. Je le connais depuis tout petit lui aussi, avec Suigetsu. Tous les trois nous avons passé toutes nos années scolaires ensemble, si bien que Suigetsu avait trouvé un nom de groupe : «Triple S ». Mais ça c'était quand nous étions jeunes, innocent et con. De nous trois, Suigetsu est le seul à être resté dans les critères : jeunes...Plus vraiment très innocent en fait (Surtout quand on sait qu'il cache des revu porno au-dessus de son armoire dans la boite de sa Xbox) et surtout...Vraiment con. Comparé à lui, Shikamaru et moi somme de vrai ''tête d'ampoule'' surtout Shika. Bien qu'il soit devenu une grosse feignasse en passant la barrière de l'adolescence, c'est une vraie tête ! Son père qui est scientifique, lui avait fait passer des tests quand il avait treize ans et il s'avérait qu'il avait plus de deux cent de QI, alors imaginé maintenant. Moi je suis un simple gars à qui on rabâche sans cesse : « Il faut travailler à l'école pour réussir dans la vie. ». C'est mon père qui me répète ça tout le temps. Il n'a pas tort. Mais l'entendre me le dire tous les jours quand il est à la maison, devient fatiguant. Mais puisque je n'ai pas le droit d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire que j'ai compris, je me contente de l'écouter, de faire ce qu'il me dit et le laisser prendre les décisions à ma place parce qu'il sait tout sur mes propres ambitions ! Quelle ironie…

Nous arrivons face à Shikamaru pour le saluer, mais comme je m'en doutais…Il dort. Suigetsu remonte ses manches et s'assois lourdement sur lui. Mon ami sursaute en se réveillant brusquement et regarde Suigetsu un instant et le pousse : « Putain t'es galère. ». Suigetsu se rassois sur lui et le serre dans ses bras.

-Ma tête d'ananas préféré ! Comment tu m'as manqué !

-T'es galère dès le matin l'maquereau...

-Bah t'es pas content de nous revoir Chachou et moi !?

-Si, mais tu me fatigue d'jà à crier…

J'esquisse un sourire en écoutant Suigetsu râlé à la réflexion de Shikamaru. Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi ces surnoms ? C'est simple, ce sont des noms de code (vous devinez qui est l'abrutit qui en a eu l'idée !). Shikamaru est appelé, "Tête d'ananas" dû à ses cheveux qui, une fois attaché, ne respecte aucune loi de la pesanteur et font donc pensé, d'après Suigetsu, à un ananas ! Mais sinon on l'appelle aussi "ShikaShika" ou "Shika", simplement. Moi c'est, "Mon canard en sucre" parce que comme pour Shikamaru, d'après Suigetsu, mes cheveux vu de dos, ressemble au cul d'un canard, mais pour faire passer l'insulte il a rajouté "en sucre", sinon c'est "Sasu", "Mon chaton" ou "Chachou", qui serais en fait "Sasu" mais prononcé par un vieux sans dentier...Voyez le niveau de débilité de Suigetsu. D'ailleurs, lui aussi a des surnoms, "le maquereau" parce que avec ses yeux globuleux on dirait un poisson, "Sui" ou alors "le requin" car l'année dernière après avoir vu « Sleepy Hollow », il s'est limé les dents en pointe pour ressembler au cavalier sans tête ! Voyez encore le niveau d'intelligence !

La sonnerie (Qui ressemble plus au klaxon d'une vieille voiture) résonne dans le lycée, faisant sursauter pas mal d'élèves dont nous. Nous nous rapprochons du demi-cercle en même temps qu'une femme aux cheveux blond attaché en deux couettes basse, s'avance dans la cour et monte sur l'estrade installé eu centre. D'autres adultes suivent la femme aux cheveux blonds et se tiennent derrière elle. Elle s'avance vers le micro installé, se racle la gorge et dit :

-Bonjour à tous, je suis Tsunade Senju, la directrice de cet établissement. Je vous souhaite une bonne rentrée en seconde au lycée Senju. Quand je nommerais votre nom, vous rejoindrez le professeur qui se tiendra à côté de l'estrade. Pour la seconde A, je nomme Jiraya comme professeur principal...

Un homme un peu vieux et aux longs cheveux blanc et ébouriffer, descend de l'estrade en souriant. Les élèves annoncés, sont accueilli avec un grand sourire bienveillant par le professeur. Au bout de quelques noms, Suigetsu et Shikamaru sont appelés eux aussi dans la classe. Le stresse monte en flèche, me donnant une bouffée de chaleur horrible sachant qu'il ne doit rester que deux ou trois personne à citer. Je ne serais sûrement pas dans cette classe c'est sûr. Je vais me retrouver seul comme je le craignais, dans un troupeau d'inconnu, sans repère ni ami. Je ne veux pas être seul...Au pire je demanderais de changer de classe…

-Uchiha Sasuke !

Ah bah pas la peine ! La pression s'effondre d'un coup en voyant les sourires ravie de ShikaShika et le maquereau. J'avance vers ma classe avec tous les regards posés sur moi. Pas des regards noirs. Non. Des regards étoilés, fasciné et remplie de...désir ? Je soupire aux gloussements des filles qui chuchotent des « Trop mignon », « J'vais le manger ! » ou encore : « La vache, il est trop sexy ! ». Ça se voit qu'elles étaient au collège l'année dernière… J'arrive devant le professeur qui me salue avec un énorme sourire. Je lui retourne avec un petit signe de tête avant de rejoindre Shikamaru et Suigetsu.

-Yeah ! Les triples S ne se séparent pas ! S'exclame celui-ci.

-oui...Dis-je dans un souffle.

-Bien ! Tout le monde est là donc on y va ! Nous allons faire d'abord la visite du lycée. Rester bien en groupe !

Le prof nous entraîne dans les couloirs des bâtiments. Quasiment tout se ressemble. Les murs sont tous en pierre, certaines sont fissurés et grisés par le temps. Les sols des couloirs au ré de chaussé sont eux aussi en pierre, les mêmes que pour les murs. À l'étage et dans les classes, c'est du parquet, hormis dans les salles de sciences ou tout est en carrelage ainsi que dans les toilettes. Il y a en tout quatre bâtiments. Le premier qui domine l'ensemble du terrain et qui forme un U. C'est celui ou ce trouves tout ce qui est de l'administration. L'aile droite et l'aile gauche sont enseigné les matières littéraire donc le français, l'histoire, les langues, mais y sont aussi enseigner les maths et autre enseignement d'exploration comme la SES, -science économique et social- et la PFEG -pratique fondamentaux de l'économie et de la gestion-. Dehors, une arche relit l'aile droite et gauche entre elles. Au milieu du bâtiment principal ce trouve la cour ou nous étions (mais qui est vide à présent) avec quelques bancs et tables en pierre, installer près des arbres et d'autres au soleil. Le prof nous montre le self qui se trouve à deux pas du bâtiment centrale entouré de quelques arbres et fleurs. A l'opposé ce trouve le bâtiment de sport que l'on peut voir dépasser derrière la végétation. Près de l'aile droite se trouve le bâtiment de science qui a été construit il y a deux ans. Je me stop quelques instants en voyant un petit chemin dallé qui passe à côté du self et qui s'enfonce parmi les grands sapins. Le prof nous indique que c'est le chemin qui mène à l'internat. Il termine sa visite en nous donnant quelques petites anecdotes que je n'écoute pas vraiment, trop concentrer à observer tous ce qui m'entoure. Les bâtiments, la végétation, les quelques groupes de personnes qui discutent en formant des cercles etc... Nous traversons la cour tranquillement pour nous rendre dans l'aile gauche. Le prof (dont j'ai déjà oublié le nom) nous mène jusqu'à une salle. Il sort un trousseau de clé bien garni, fait défiler quasiment toute les clés puis prend la dernière et ouvre la porte qui grince qu'une porte qui n'aurait pas été ouverte depuis cent ans. Nous entrons pour nous installer et directement, sans attendre une minute, nous partons tous les trois au fond de la salle, sur une rangée de quatre tables alignées. Je m'assois contre la fenêtre, le maquereau au milieu et l'ananas à droite. Une fille aux cheveux étrangement rouges, s'assois à la quatrième place, à côté de Shikamaru. Suigetsu se penche pour la regarder, les yeux plisser et se met à ricaner.

-C'est la mode de ce teindre les cheveux en rouge ? Je suis sûr que si tu rougis tu ressembles à une tomate !

Elle regarde en rougissant de colère et remonte ses lunettes en s'exclamant.

-Et toi ?! C'est la mode d'avoir une tête de con comme la tienne ?!

-Répète un peu ça morue ?!

-Chut, t'es galère. Soupire Shikamaru en s'étalant sur sa chaise.

-Oh toi retourne dormir ou défend moi ! Elle a dit que j'avais une tête de con !

-Tu sais Suigetsu, elle n'a pas tort. Dis-je en sortant ma trousse.

Il se stop brusquement et tourne sa tête lentement vers moi, les yeux larmoyant. Les personnes de la classe qui avaient tous porter leurs attentions vers nous se mettent à rire. Le prof aussi d'ailleurs. Je lève la tête et regarde les gens de la classe un sourcil lever. Shikamaru se penche en arrière et souris en coin : « T'as encore pensé trop fort Sasuke. ». J'hausse les épaules. Souvent j'oublie que je pense tout haut. Je regarde Suigetsu et tapote le dessus de sa tête et lui sourit.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, on t'aime quand même.

-Ouai et puis comme je l'ai toujours dit ! J'm'en fou d'avoir une gueule de con tant que moi j'me trouve beau comme un dieu !

-Bon ! La ranger du fond ! Vous avez fini de discuter ? Je peux commencer ? S'exclame le prof en souriant.

-Oui, oui. Dit Suigetsu en se calmant.

-Merci ! C'est gentil !

Le prof se tourne pour écrire son nom au tableau. Suigetsu se penche vers moi et souffle.

-Cette fille m'énerve déjà, rien que voir sa tête ça me donne envie de lui tirer une flèche dedans. Je suis sûr que dans une vie antérieure c'était un orc !

-Vraiment Suigetsu, arrête les jeux vidéo.

Il est épuisant dès le matin. Je comprends la souffrance de Shikamaru. Je soupire doucement et tourne la tête vers l'extérieur. J'observe les feuilles des arbres bouger doucement au gré du vent. Un écureuil en train de sauter de branche en branche. Les oiseaux volés. Un rayon de soleil vient me chauffer le visage, me faisant plisser les yeux, éblouis. J'aimerais tellement être un piaf. Ces animaux sont ceux qui sont les plus libres de cette terre. Sauf quand ils sont attrapés et mis en cage. Mais ils ont quand même de la chance. Ils peuvent voler et fuir la ville quand bon leurs semblent. C'est décidé, si je me réincarne, je serais un oiseau.

-Monsieur Uchiha, vous rêvasser !

Je sors de mon petit monde et lève la tête vers le professeur qui se tient au bout de la ranger avec des documents dans les mains. Je m'assois mieux sur ma chaise et le regarde en m'excusant. Il me sourit gentiment et nous donne des feuilles recto-verso. Je prends celle que Suigetsu me donne et me pince la lèvre légèrement. « Renseignement sur l'élève. ». Questionnaire qu'on a à chaque rentrée depuis la primaire. Youpi. Je soupire et pose mon regard sur les questions. Je les remplie toutes et reviens à celle que je n'ai pas répondu : « Que souhaite tu faire plus tard ? Pourquoi ? ». Cette question m'énerve. Je n'ai jamais su y répondre à part mettre : « Je ne sais pas encore ». Enfin je sais ce que je veux et je sais ce que veut mon père. Je pense que, arriver en seconde, ils ne vont pas accepter le : « Je ne sais pas. ». Depuis tout petit je rêve de devenir chanteur. Je sais, c'est normalement un truc de fille mais non, c'est un clicher. J'ai toujours chanté, depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Des spectacles de noël à l'école, jusqu'à la choral de l'église. D'après ma mère et mon frère (les seules personnes de mon entourage m'ayant entendu chanter) j'ai une voix en or et pour compenser le tout, je joue parfaitement de la guitare et du piano. Mes meilleurs amis ne sont pas au courant de mon "talent", ils diraient comme tous les mecs : « C'est pour les tapettes ». Les garçons en général, c'est joueur de foot qu'ils rêvent d'être, pas chanteurs. Ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il y a de beau dans la musique, comme beaucoup de gens qui disent écouter de la musique alors que c'est juste un son en répétition et des paroles qui sont toujours les mêmes. La musique est un moyen de s'exprimer et faire passer des sentiments car avec elle, selon les paroles et les instruments utiliser, on peut faire passer une émotion et la faire partager aux personnes qui écoutent, et c'est ce qui est beau, c'est ce que j'aime. J'aime ressentir ce que je chante, ce que j'écoute et ce que je crée. Quand je chante, c'est comme si toutes les barrières, les murs et tous ce qui m'entourent disparaissaient pour me laisser seul face aux sensations et émotions transmise. Je suis libre...Libre de choisir mes mots car personne n'est là pour me dire : « Ne dis pas ça. ». Libre de m'exprimer. Voilà pourquoi je veux être chanteur. Être libre. Mais bon, ce n'est qu'un simple rêve de gosse. Du travail, je n'aurais pas besoin d'en chercher puisque après mes études, j'aurais déjà ma place dans l'entreprise de mon oncle. Voilà comment se terminera ma vie. Enfermer dans un bureau sous une tonne de papier.

Je pose mon stylo et regarde longuement mon pavé à la question « Pourquoi ? ». Pourquoi j'ai marqué tout ça ? Ça va carrément plus loin que la question poser…Tant pis ! J'hausse les épaules et fait passer ma feuille au bout de la ranger. Le prof passe et ramasse les petits tas. Il retourne à son bureau et s'assoit dessus en regardant les feuilles.

-Et bien...Je vois qu'il y a toute sorte de métiers...Coiffeur, médecin, vétérinaire...Acteur pornographique ?

Il relève la tête en ricanant tout comme les élèves. Il regarde dans la direction de Suigetsu qui est mort de rire. Quand je dis qu'il est vraiment con et immature ce n'est pas une blague ! La fille au bout de la ranger le regarde l'air profondément blasé. Je te présente Suigetsu Hoozuki, un éternel crétin

-C'est toi Suigetsu ? Demande le prof.

-Oui ! C'était une petite blague, sensei ! J'ai marqué la vraie réponse en petit en dessous !

Le prof regarde et ricane doucement.

-Je trouve quand même qu'il y a une grosse différence entre acteur porno et prof de sport.

-Ça dépend ! Les deux sont très sportifs !

Il rit à plein poumon. Suigetsu, Suigetsu...Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi et de ton cerveau aussi petit qu'un grain de semoule ? Je tourne le regard vers le professeur qui lève les yeux au ciel en souriant. Il a l'air cool pour rire de ses blagues… Il se concentre sur les copies et continue de regarder.

- Nous avons une astronaute, un mannequin...un chanteur...

-Qui veut devenir chanteur monsieur ?! Demande un brun à l'autre bout de la classe.

-Cela ne te regarde pas jeune homme ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

-De toute façon, chanteur c'est un truc pour les nanas et les tapettes ! S'exclame un autre en riant.

Je soupire et tourne la tête vers l'extérieur. Les gens ont vraiment en niveau de maturité et d'ouverture d'esprit très petit...Je sens un regard poser sur moi, mais je n'y prête pas plus attention. Surement quelqu'un qui s'étonne encore de voir le fils du premier ministre dans ce lycée.

[…]

La journée c'est terminer bien vite. Ça m'a fait bizarre d'avoir des cours normaux l'après-midi. Au collège nous étions lâchés à midi. Ça a eu le don de faire rager Suigetsu. Mais en tout cas, ça nous à donner l'occasion de découvrir le self qui est vraiment grand, faire le tour du lycée pendant une heure de pause et se perdre deux fois. Nous sortons du lycée avec Shikamaru et Suigetsu pour nous rendre à notre arrêt de bus.

-Hey Sasuke !

Youpi, déjà une groupie. Je me stop en même temps que mes amis et me tourne. Mon sourcil se lève tout seul en voyant la fille aux cheveux rouge, avec qui Suigetsu c'est engueuler ce matin, arriver en trottinant. Elle s'arrête devant nous un peu essouffler. Suigetsu croise les bras et fronce les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux la tomate ?

-Arrête un peu Suigetsu. Soupire Shikamaru.

Elle se redresse et fait un doigt à Suigetsu puis me regarde en remontant ses lunettes.

-Je m'appelle Karin Uzumaki.

-Enchanté, Sasuke Uchiha. Dis-je avec la tête la plus inexpressif du monde.

-Oui, moi c'est Suigetsu Hoozuki et lui Shikamaru Nara, on peut y aller maintenant ?!

-Non je veux parler à Sasuke deux minutes pas plus.

Sans prévenir, elle me tire par le poignet à l'écart et me fixe en croisant les bras : « C'est toi le chanteur. ». Je sursaute légèrement à son affirmation et regarde autour de moi rapidement puis la regarde l'air de rien : « Non ». Elle lève les yeux au ciel et pose une main sur sa hanche.

-Tu mens très mal, Sasuke. Je l'ai vu ton air surpris ! Et puis de toute façon, de toutes les personnes de la classe, t'es le seul à avoir la gueule pour être chanteur !

-Hn…Si tu pouvais éviter de le dire à tout le monde ça serait cool.

-T'inquiète pas, au vu des réactions immature des gens de la classe, je vais éviter de taper l'affiche au fils du premier ministre !

-Évite aussi de me rappeler que je suis le fils du premier ministre ce serait cool.

-D'accord…Encore une chose…Elle me sourit. J'espère que je pourrais t'entendre chanter, t'as l'air d'avoir du talent ! Aller j'y vais, mon cousin m'attend là-bas !

Elle me sourit et part. Je la suis du regard, surpris, et la regarde saluer un grand mec aux cheveux blond qui lui fait un sourire resplendissant. Elle semble lui dire quelque chose de grave car son sourire s'efface un peu pour prendre une expression surprise. Elle, elle sourit. C'est bizarre. Je retourne vers mes Suigetsu qui grogne et Shikamaru qui baille. Nous nous remettons en chemin pour rejoindre l'arrêt de bus mais à nouveau, je sens un regard poser sur moi. Instinctivement, je tourne la tête en direction d'où se trouve Karin. Ce n'est pas elle, mais son cousin qui me regarde. Je fronce légèrement les sourcils en voyant un sourire s'afficher sur son visage à la peau halé. Pas un sourire de moquerie. Juste un sourire doux et bienveillant.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Nous sommes actuellement le sept octobre et le soleil a déjà laisser sa place aux nuages gris. Pas un rayon de soleil qui passe à travers. Ni même un morceau de ciel bleu. C'est déprimant… Ça fait un mois maintenant que je vais au lycée Senju en compagnie de mes deux meilleurs amis : Shikamaru et Suigetsu. Notre groupe a été rejoint par une fille de notre classe, Karin Uzumaki pour le plus grand malheur de Suigetsu qui ne peut absolument pas la sentir. Il en va de même pour elle. Pour ma part, je m'entends bien avec elle. Elle n'est pas trop conne et ne parle pas maquillage ou mec à longueur de journée. Elle est plutôt calme et préfère critiquer les personnes de la classe. Et bizarrement… J'adore partager cette activité avec elle. Si il y a une chose ou nous sommes totalement d'accord c'est pour dire que les cours sont ennuyeux et que les gens de la classe ont une mentalité égale à celle des sixièmes. Que les filles sont toutes idiote, et les mecs, tous des gros blaireaux. Ça fait aussi un mois que je me sens épié. Plus particulièrement quand c'est les pauses et que nous sommes dans la cour, des fois pendant le sport, dans les couloirs et au self. J'ai beau chercher autour de moi, je ne trouve jamais. Ça me rend un peu nerveux. Bien que ce regard ne soit pas lourd ça reste stressant.

La sonnerie de onze heures retentit. Étant Lundi, nous n'avons pas de cours de onze à quatorze heures. Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Karin et moi-même sortons d'anglais et passons entre les gens dans le couloir pour nous rendre sur notre banc près du bâtiment de science. Nous nous asseyons lourdement dans un soupir de soulagement.

-C'est un truc de dingue comment j'ai la pression à chaque cours d'anglais ! S'exclame fortement Suigetsu en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-T'as raison...Soupire Shika. On ne peut même pas dormir en paix...

-En plus c'est trop dur ! Continu Suigetsu.

-C'est sûr que c'est compliqué pour un mec qui ne sait même pas dire quand il est né. Dis Karin en le regardant en coin.

-Ferme là la tomate !

-Tu sais ce qu'elle va te mettre dans la gueule la tomate ?! S'énerve-t-elle.

-Un gaspacho ?! Demande Sui en riant.

Karin se lève en rougissant fortement et le pointant du doigt : « Je vais t'exploser la tête face de poisson pas frais ! ». Suigetsu se lève aussi devant elle : « Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le poisson ?! Il t'encule ! ». Karin pose ses poings sur les hanches et le regarde avec un sourire narquois.

-Ah ? Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais porter des couilles ! Attend ! Il faut que je t'offre une médaille !

-Mais c'est qu'elle se fou de ma gueule cette connasse !

-Ça suffit tous les deux. Dis-je en les fixant, le regard noir.

Les deux se stop net et tournent leurs regard vers moi. Je les fixe sans cligné des yeux et dis d'un ton ferme : « Un bisou de réconciliation. Maintenant. ». Les deux me regardent avec des yeux suppliant : « Tout mais pas ça ! ». Je ne bouge pas et continu de les fixé. Shikamaru à côté de moi ricane silencieusement. Suigetsu râle et fait un bisou rapide sur la joue de Karin et elle fait de même puis se frotte la bouche l'air dégouté. Je leurs souris en les regardant se rassoir en faisant la gueule puis baille.

-Sinon, j'allais dire avant d'être coupé… ça doit être chiant pour toi d'être toujours interroger Chachou...Dit Suigetsu en se penchant. Comment tu fais pour être aussi fort en anglais ?

- J'ai plutôt intérêt à bosser si je ne veux pas finir dans une école privée avec uniforme et tout le bordel...

Il affiche une mine renfrognée en reniflant et soupire : « Ah ouai...Vive les pères ministres... ». Je m'appuie contre le dossier du banc et lève la tête vers le ciel. Ouai. Vive les pères ministres...

Ça fait combien de temps qu'il n'est pas rentrer à la maison ? Un mois. Un mois qu'on n'a pas eu signe de vie. À part grâce à la télé. Sinon rien, pas même un coup de téléphone. Trop de travaille comme d'habitude. Je me redresse un peu et fixe les arbres devant moi. Est-ce qu'il pense à nous au moins ? À ma mère, la femme qu'il à épouser et à qui il a fait des enfants ? À Itachi, la prunelle de ses yeux, celui à qui on a tout donner dès son plus jeune âge ? Et moi, le petit Sasuke, le second, celui qui n'était pas prévu à la base et qu'on regrette d'avoir eu ? Mon cœur se serre à ces pensées. Je baisse le regard par terre. Justement. Je suis le second et il ne me voulait pas. Pourquoi penserait-il à moi alors ! Il ne fait que comparer à Itachi alors que j'ai toujours tout fait pour qu'il fasse un peu attention à moi. Qu'il soit fier de moi. Toujours tout fait pour avoir des excellentes notes et un bon comportement mais même comme ça il s'en fou. Les seules choses qui l'intéresse c'est son travail et mon frère. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je le laisse prendre les décisions à ma place, après tout je ne suis que le remplaçant d'Itachi...Je me frotte le visage, fatiguer de réfléchir à tout ça.

-Sasuke ?!

Je fais un bond sur le banc en entendant mon nom prononcé par une voix plutôt aiguë et niaise. Je lance un regard noir au requin qui se fou de ma gueule puis regarde d'où provient la voix. Une jeune fille, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux mauve clair s'avance vers nous en souriant. Elle me prend dans ses bras. Un long frisson me parcours en la reconnaissant. Il s'agit d'Hinata Hyuuga, la fille du préfet Hyuuga qui est par la même occasion un "ami" de mon père. Elle et moi nous nous sommes déjà vue plusieurs fois lors de soirée mondaine et dieu sait tous les mauvais coups qu'elle m'a faits (Du style : faire une grosse connerie et dire que c'est moi. Facile de remettre la faute sur les plus jeunes !) Et à cause desquels, une fois rentré à la maison je me faisais clairement défoncer par mon père. Elle se recule et me sourit.

-Je ne savais pas que ton père t'avais inscrit dans ce lycée !

-ça paraissait pourtant évident que j'allais être ici...Dis-je d'une voix calme pour maintenir au fond de moi mon envie de la tuer.

-C'est vrai que c'est évident !

Elle se tourne vers les personnes derrière elle et leurs fait signe d'approcher. Deux filles approchent, une avec les cheveux rose et les yeux émeraude et à côté d'elle, une fille aux longs cheveux blond platine et aux yeux bleus. Les deux me sourient puis regardent Shikamaru, Karin et Suigetsu qui lancent des regards noirs à Hinata. Celle-ci soupire et montre les deux filles en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je perds mon temps à te les présenter Sasuke mais bon, puisqu'elles sont là-

- Laisse, je n'ai pas envie de saigner tes oreilles en entendant encore ta voix. Vocifère. La fille aux cheveux roses. Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et elle s'est Ino Yamanaka ! Dit-elle en nous souriant.

-Elles sont lesbiennes ! Ajoute « discrètement » Hinata avec un air dégouté.

Je tourne la tête lentement vers mes trois amis. Nous échangeons tous les trois le même regard et la même pensé : « une casse couille homophobe. ». Des mecs arrivent vers nous rapidement et un brun avec deux étranges triangles sur chaque joue, passe ses bras autour du coup des deux filles en souriant.

-Mais on les aime nos lesbienne d'amour ! Elles nous vendent du fantasme ! S'exclame-t-il en embrassant leurs joues.

La fraise tagada, enfin, Sakura je crois, laisse apparaitre un sourire assez étrange sur son visage. Une veine apparait sur son front alors qu'elle tourne sa tête lentement vers le gars. Sans qu'on comprenne vraiment ce qui c'est passer, le mec se retrouve à terre, le pied de la furie appuyer sur son tête, le poing serrer : « Je vais t'en faire bouffer du fantasme ! » Rugit-elle. Je reste quelques instants en bug. Cette femme fait peur… La dite Ino pose une main sur son épaule le sourire un peu tendu : « Laisse le Sakura, tu sais que c'est un pervers, la violence n'y changera rien… ! ». Celle-ci la regarde un moment puis retire son pied du visage du mec et prend Ino contre elle brusquement. La blonde reste coincée sous son bras la mine un peu blasé. Je souris légèrement en les regardant.

-Je suis sûr que c'est la punk qui domine ! S'exclame Suigetsu en se levant accompagné d'un grand sourire.

-Y-a-t '-il un jour u tu cesseras d'être con ? Abrutit ! Dit lacement Karin en remontant ses lunettes.

-La ferme tomato !

-C'est moi que t'appelle « la punk » ? Demande Sakura le regard noir.

Suigetsu la regarde et se rassoit à côté de moi : « Pas du tout ! ». Je me lève les mains dans les poches après avoir poussé Suigetsu collé à moi.

-Ne fait pas attention à lui, il est un peu con et aussi pervers. Je m'appelle Sasuke Uchiha, le flemmard qui roupille c'est Shikamaru Nara, elle s'est Karin Uzumaki et le crétin à côté s'appelle Suigetsu Hoozuki.

-Je ne suis pas un crétin… Grogne Suigetsu.

-En effet. Tu es un gros crétin. Dis-je en pivotant vers lui.

Il fait une moue et s'enfonce dans le banc, les bras croiser. Les filles rient derrière nous puis se calme. La blonde regarde Karin un moment puis sourit.

-T'es la cousine de Naruto, non ?!

-C'est exact ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-La vache ! Naruto ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait une aussi jolie cousine dans sa famille ! Dit sensuellement le brun en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et passant un bras autour d'elle.

-Bouge de la… Dit-elle en se décalant vers Suigetsu.

-La touche pas ! Y'a que moi qui ai le droit de la faire chier ! S'écrit celui-ci en la tirant vers lui.

-Vous venez de faire la rencontre de Kiba Inuzuka, le mec fétichiste des chiens et gros pervers. Dit un roux d'un ton neutre.

-Je ne suis pas fétichiste des chien !

-Je m'appelle Gaara. Continue le roux en l'ignorant royalement. Et lui c'est Sai. Dit-il en montrant un mec aux cheveux noirs à côté.

Celui-ci sourit bizarrement et lève la main pour nous saluer. Je souris légèrement et leurs rend leurs salue. Kiba se lève du banc en se mettant face à moi, les yeux écarquiller.

-Mais ! Je viens de percuté ! T'es Sasuke Uchiha ?! Le fils du premier ministre ! Je t'ai vue dans les journaux même si t'es caché par ton père ! Je te trouve trop classe ! Dit ! Dit ! C'est comment d'être un Uchiha ! Il parait que dans le manoir ou tu vie il y a des fantômes et pleins de trucs glauque !

Je recule légèrement en restant un peu sur le cul. Soudain, Hinata le pousse et me sourit.

-Ne soit pas amis avec eux ! Tu perdrais ton temps Sasuke ! Kiba ! Retourne dans ton panier ! Grogne Hinata.

Le dit Kiba se recule en grognant et lançant un regard noir à la Hyuuga qui se remet à sourire.

-Être amis avec un sociopathe, un fétichiste des chiens, un malade mentale et deux lesbiennes nuirait à ta réputation, Sasuke !

-On t'emmerde connasse...Siffle-t-ils tous.

Décidément... J'ai l'impression que pas beaucoup de monde l'aime l'Hyuuga... Je la regarde avec un magnifique sourire hypocrite made in Uchiha.

-Bah tu vois, Hinata. Depuis de longues années je suis ami avec un gros flemmard aux deux cent de QI et un mec hyperactif, geek, crétin et la tête de poisson. Je traine aussi depuis un mois avec une fille garçon manqué sur les bords et au caractère de merde. Et tu vois, je me porte très bien ! La seule chose qui pourrait nuire à ma réputation c'est de resté une seconde de plus avec toi dans mon espace vitale et mon champs de vision.

Elle me regarde la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Elle se reprend rapidement puis me regard de haut et part, le dos droit. Et bien… ça détend tellement de dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur ! Je me sens tellement mieux ! Je me tourne vers le petit groupe en sentant les regards sur moi et les vois tous sourire. Ino me regarde les étoiles dans les yeux et me prend dans ses bras : « Toi je t'adore ! ». Kiba sourit en coin en posant ses poings sur les hanches : « Moi qui pensait que t'était un coincé du cul, en fait t'es carrément cool ! ». Sakura me prend à son tour dans ses bras et me fait plein de bisous : « On t'adopte ! Et vous aussi ! » Dit-elle en se tournant vers Suigetsu, Karin et Shikamaru qui c'est réveiller. Je repousse les filles gentiment puis retourne m'asseoir. Trop de bisou et de câlin ça va me faire vomir des arc-en-ciel ! Immédiatement nous nous mettons à discuter tranquillement. Gaara est fasciné par les dents de Suigetsu qui lui explique comment il avait fait pour les limés. Comme il dit : « Une lime pour le bricolage et trois rendez-vous chez le dentiste et le tour est joué ! ». Sakura et Ino, elles, discutent avec Shikamaru des cours et des profs trop « galère » comme il le dit si bien. Kiba me pose des questions par rapport au manoir. Il s'avère qu'il est fan de tout ce qui est un peu glauque et fantastique. Sai, lui, discute art moderne avec Karin.

-Alors ? Il y a des fantômes chez toi ?

-Bien...Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment fait attention...Mais sûrement !

-Sérieux ?! Et dis ! Dis ! Est-ce qu'il se passe des choses paranormales des fois ?

J'esquisse un sourire et réfléchie. Qu'est-ce que je pourrais inventé comme connerie ? … Je sais !

- Avec mon frère on avaient retrouvé des objets qui n'étaient pas à leurs places habituelles et il y a cinq ans nous avons découvert les catacombes du manoir...

En soit, ce n'est pas tellement faux en fait…

-Noooon...Vous y avez trouvez des choses bizarres ? S'exclame-t-il.

-Je n'y ai jamais été ...Mais il parait qu'il y a des squelettes !

-Putain ! Des squelettes ?!

Il me regarde la bouche grande ouverte. J'acquiesce et continue.

-Oui. J'ai lu un livre sur le manoir Uchiha qui dit qu'au dix-septième siècle, mon ancêtre faisait tuer toutes les personnes qui ne lui obéissaient pas, dans les catacombes... Ils n'ont pas pensé à nettoyer, ils ont juste tout fait fermer à clé.

-Tu as les clés ?

-Mon père les a… Caché quelque part dans son bureau qui reste fermé à clé quand il n'est pas là.

Les étoiles qui étaient dans ses yeux disparaissent rapidement pour laisser place à une mine triste. Ah ah ! C'est tellement plaisant de voir cette tête ! Surtout que c'était pur mensonge ! Je sais parfaitement ou sont les clés et le bureau de mon père n'est jamais fermé. C'est simplement qu'à tous les coups, il se serait ramené chez moi à l'improviste pour aller voir. Et s'il y a bien un endroit où je ne veux pas aller, c'est les catacombes… ça fait vraiment trop peur ! Je sors de mes pensées, tombant directement sur Kiba qui me regarde la tête penché sur le côté : « ça va ? ». Je lève un sourcil.

-Bah oui pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu parlais plus et tu regardais par terre… C'était flippant un peu…

-J'étais dans mes pensées.

-Tu fais peur quand t'es dans tes pensées.

Je le regarde blasé puis lève les yeux au ciel.

-Au fait ! Il est ou mon abrutit de cousin ? Demande Karin.

« Il est malade » ! Dit Sakura avec un sourire hypocrite. La rousse la regarde les sourcils froncés. Gaara se penche, la tête blasé : « On un un contrôle en histoire sur trois heures cet après-midi. ». Je regarde mon amie se lève brusquement en sortant son téléphone. Elle s'éloigne du banc et attend en tapant du pied. Suigetsu et moi échangeons un regard discret. « Ça va gueuler… » Souffle doucement Shikamaru. Je le regard puis reporte mon attention sur Karin qui sourit au même moment.

-Allo Naruto ? Oui, c'est ta cousine d'amour… Je te dérange ? Oui ?...Aaaah… Tu dormais… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?... T'as mal à la tête et tu as envie de vomir ? C'est embêtant ça…

Son sourire disparait tandis qu'elle prend une grande inspiration et gueule.

-Tu vas bouger ton cul de chez toi et tu vas venir au lycée pour faire ton contrôle d'histoire cet après-midi et le réussir ! Est-ce que je me suis bien fait entendre ?! Et n'essais pas de me faire croire que tu es malade ! Les idiots comme toi ne tombent pas malade ! Alors ramène donc cul et dépêche-toi ou tu auras affaire à moi !

Sur ces douces paroles, elle raccroche. Nous la regardons un peu sur le cul alors qu'elle revient. Putain… Si je m'attendais à ça ! Suigetsu s'écarte rapidement vers moi quand Karin s'assoit.

-Sasuke ! Pourquoi tu as pris une folle dans notre groupe ?

-Ta gueule Suigetsu ! Vocifère-t-elle.

- Protège-moi de cette folle mon Chachou !

- Démerde-toi, ce sont tes problèmes. Dis-je en me levant face à eux.

Suigetsu me regarde les larmes aux coins des yeux : « t'es cruel… ». Je lui souris et m'appuis contre le mur du bâtiment les bras croiser. Ino nous regarde en ricanant puis se blottie dans les bras de Sakura. Shikamaru baille et se redresse.

-C'est qui ton cousin, Karin ?

-L'abrutit blond qui cour là-bas ! Dit Sai en montrant quelqu'un au loin qui court sur le chemin dallé qui mène à l'internat.

Nous le suivons du regard jusqu'à le voir disparaitre dans le bâtiment principale. Le groupe de terminal se met à rire jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie d'un téléphone les coupe. Kiba sort son iPhone et décroche.

-Hey mec ! On dirait que tu t'es fait courser par un monstre ! AH AH AH AH !... Sur le banc à côté du bâtiment de science ! On ta vue passer comme une fusée c'était hilarant ! Ouai vient ! On est avec des petits seconds ! Et tu ne devineras jamais qui est avec nous ! Sasuke Uchiha ! Le fils du premier ministre ! Quand je vais te raconter comment il a fait fermer la gueule a ta copine, tu vas être mort de rire ! Hé ! Il regarde son téléphone. Le batard! Il m'a raccroché au nez !

Je le regarde blasé. Non mais sérieux… Il m'a pris pour une attraction ou quoi ?! Je ne suis pas une bête de scène et encore moins une star ! Sérieusement… Comme si j'étais fière d'être le fils du premier ministre ! « Je suis là ! ». Je sors de mes pensées et lève la tête vers le blond qui arrive vers nous avec un grand sourire plein de dent. Kiba se lève, encore mort de rire et le serre dans ses bras.

-Mec ! T'es trop con ! Viens que je te présente ! Alors là c'est Suigetsu, Shikamaru ta cousine et le plus important, le jeune Uchiha ! Tu savais qu'il y avait des catacombes en dessous de chez lui ?!

-Gueule encore plus fort histoire que le lycée entier entende … Grognais-je.

Le blond se tourne vers moi mais n'a pas le temps de sourire qu'un poing s'abat sur sa tête. Karin l'attrape par le col de sa veste et le fusille du regard.

-Oh oui Naruto ! Tu es très malade !

-Oui ! Mais j'ai fait l'effort de me lever pour mon contrôle ! Il tousse et tourne le regard vers moi puis sourit à Karin. Je peux dire bonjour, s'il te plait ?

Elle le lâche et retourne s'asseoir en grognant. Il se redresse en se frottant le dessus de la tête. Il ricane, posant ensuite sont regard sur nous trois.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Sasuke. Naruto Uzumaki, à votre service ! Dit-il avec une petite révérence.

-Pareille ! S'exclame Suigetsu en souriant.

Shikamaru baille avec un petit signe de main, ce qui fit rire le blond. Naruto. Celui-ci me regard et sourit de toute ses dents. Mon cœur rate un battement alors que mon regard plonge dans le sien. Dans le sien qui est bleu, lumineux et bienveillant. Je l'ai déjà vu. Mais où ?... Mais oui ! À la rentrée avec Karin… C'était lui le mec avec la moto. C'est quoi ça ?!

-Et bien ! Tu as grandi depuis la dernière fois !

Je fronce les sourcils soudainement. La dernière fois ? Quelle dernière fois ? Tous nous regardent un peu bizarrement. Il ricane et se gratte la nuque.

-Enfin... Tu ne m'as pas vu mais moi oui, il y a trois ans à l'église. Tu étais dans la chorale et tu avais interprété...eux...truc avec l'océan des choristes ! Caresse sur l'océan !

-Sasuke qui chante ?! Laisse-moi rire ! S'exclame Suigetsu mort de rire.

-Ne ris pas ! Il chante super bien ! Rien que d'y repenser j'ai des frissons ! Surtout à ton solo !

Ma vie est fichu...En a peine quelques secondes que je l'ai rencontré il m'a pourrie la vie. Il est vraiment fort ! Bravo le crétin blond ! Je tourne mon regard vers mes amis qui me regarde un peu ahuri. Naruto nous scrute et marmonne un : « Je crois que j'aurais dû me taire... ».

-C'est toi qui veux devenir chanteur Sasuke ? Me demande Shika.

Je détourne le regard mal à l'aise en rentrant la tête entre mes épaules. Suigetsu pose une main sur mon épaule et me fait un grand sourire.

-Si c'est ton rêve il faut que tu le réalise ! Et je défoncerais tous ceux qui disent que tu es une tapette !

-Pareille...Même si c'est chiant les bagarres...

- Et moi je deviendrais ton manager ! S'exclame Karin.

Je les regarde perplexe. Ils s'enflamment pour un rien. Je détourne le regarde en grognant.

-C'est qu'une idée stupide, je ne deviendrais pas chanteur. 'Faut pas rêvé…

-Pourtant tu pourrais ! S'exclame le blond. Il y a une comédie au lycée !

Je le regarde un peu surpris. Il sourit un peu plus.

- Tous les ans au lycée, on fait une comédie musicale ! Explique Sakura. Diriger Jiraya-sensei votre prof principale d'après ce que nous a dit Shikamaru. Il ne vous en a pas encore parlé ?

-Euh…non, ou alors je ne m'en souviens pas…

- Si il l'a dit. Dit Shikamaru, t'était juste encore dans la lune à ce moment-là.

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

- Il y a plusieurs ateliers. L'atelier théâtre, danse, sons et vidéo, costume et décors et chant ! Enfin le chant est mélangé au théâtre évidemment puisque c'est une comédie musicale ! Continue Naruto. Moi j'ai toujours fait théâtre avec les autres. Il y a juste les filles qui s'occupent aussi des costumes et du maquillage !

-On est des pros ! S'exclame Ino avec un clin d'œil.

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça pourrais m'aidé à devenir chanteur.

- Il y a des producteur et des d'autres directeur d'école de spectacle et de chant qui viennent à toutes nos représentations pour chercher des vedettes ! Participe s'y cette année ! Je suis sûr que tu vas être pris ! Avec la voix que tu as c'est même certain ! S'exclame Naruto en me tirant contre lui.

Je grogne en sentant ma tête écraser sur son torse plutôt musclé et passe sous son bras pour m'éloigner et me recoiffe. Il me regarde et ricane gentiment. Je lui lance un regard noir en coin.

-Tch…Dobe, la dernière fois que tu m'as entendu chanter j'avais treize ans… J'ai mué depuis !

-Et alors ?! On ne parle pas de mué ou autre ! C'est un talent que tu as ! Et si ton rêve c'est de devenir chanteur tu dois faire la comédie musical car ce serais ta chance de te faire repérer par une école génial ou un producteur !

-Non. Dis-je en croisant les bras.

-Vendredi à seize heures, il n'y a jamais cours, c'est réservé pour ceux qui font la comédie, et ce vendredi il y a une réunion pour faire les inscriptions, viens au moins jeter un coup d'œil !

Il m'énerve… Je regarde Naruto du coin de l'œil et marmonne.

-Je ne viendrais pas parce que ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Naruto me fait un magnifique sourire creusant ses fossettes dans ses joues et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

-Je suis sûr que tu viendras !

Il lance un regard à Karin, Suigetsu et Shikamaru en souriant de toute ses dents puis regarde ses amis : « Ont va manger ?! ». Ils acquiescent et se lève puis partent après nous avoir salué.

Kiba avance à côté de Naruto et sourit.

-Je parie cent yens que l'Uchiha ne viendra pas ! Tu t'es adressé à un Uchiha justement !

-Je te parie cent yens qu'il viendra. Sourit Naruto.

-Je prends aussi cent yens qu'il vient ! Dit Gaara. Je te rappelle que Naruto sais convaincre les gens…

-Et moi je suis sûr qu'il ne viendra pas ! S'exclame Kiba. J'ai toujours raison.

Sakura sourit.

-Ou pas…


End file.
